Weisses Rauschen
by The-Lux
Summary: Harry verkraftet nach seinem 5ten Jahr in Hogwarts den Tod von Sirius und den Druck der Prophezeihung nicht und greift zur Droge. Wird er wieder davon loskommen, werden seine Freunde ihm beistehen, und was wird aus ihm und Ginny ?
1. I

**Erstes Kapitel**

Harry Potter saß auf einer Mauer im Magnolienring. Hier hatte er damals, ohne es zu wissen, seinen Paten zum ersten Mal gesehen. Und hier wartete er nun auf einen zwielichtigen jungen Mann, der ihm Heroin verkaufen sollte.

Vor zwei Wochen war er zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit dieser Droge gekommen. Er war allein durch die Parks von Little Whinging geschtreift, tief in Gedanken versunken, als ihn auf einmal jemand angesprochen hatte.  
« Bist du traurig, mein Freund ? », hatte er gesagt. Der Mann hatte flirrende Augen und ein bleiches Gesicht gehabt und war ziemlich abgemagert gewesen.  
« Wieso ? », hatte Harry ihn misstrauisch gefragt.  
« Weil du traurig aussiehst. Ziemlich fertig, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf. »  
« Kann schon sein », hatte Harry gesagt, und war weitergegangen. Doch so leicht hatte der Fremde sich nicht abwimmeln gelassen.  
« Ich weiss was, was mir immer hilft, wenn ich traurig bin. », hatte er gesagt, nachdem er Harry eingeholt hatte.  
« Aha », hatte er nur gesagt. Er hatte ihm nicht getraut.  
« Soll ich's dir zeigen ? », hatte er dann gefragt.  
« Was denn ? »  
« Na das, was mich immer aufheitert. Ich denke, du könntest es gebrauchen. »  
« Wer bist du eigentlich ? », hatte Harry gefragt. « Und was willst du überhaupt von mir ? ». So langsam wurde es ihm ein bisschen unheimlich. Was, wenn es ein Todesser war ?  
« OK, lass uns ehrlich zueinander sein. Ich bin ein verdammter Junky auf Kundensuche für meinen Dealer und du siehst verdammt nochmal so aus als hättest du's nötig, Junge. »  
« Nein Danke, ich nehme keine Drogen. », hatte Harry gesagt. Doch eigentlich reizte es ihn schon. Was machte es für einen Unterschied ?  
« Ich mach' dir ein Angebot, Junge. », hatte der Junky gesagt, der Harrys Unsicherheit durchaus erkannt hatte. « Wir gehen ein bisschen tiefer in die Büsche und du probierst es einfach mal. Ich geb dir einen aus. Da ist doch nichts dabei, oder ? Kein Kaufzwang ! »

Und so hatten die Dinge seinen Lauf genommen. Es war wunderbar gewesen, wahrscheinlich das beste, was er je erlebt hatte. All seine Probleme waren auf einmal so weit weg, die Prophezeihung, Sirius' Tod, der Streit mit Dumbledore…alles war so lächerlich banal gewesen, dass er nur darüber hatte lachen können.  
Anschliessend hatte er einen Brief an Hermine geschickt, mit der Bitte, ihm doch ein paar Galleonen in Muggelgeld zu tauschen.

Und nun saß er hier und wartete. Darauf, dass diese unglaubliche Last, die ihn erdrückte, endlich wieder für ein paar Stunden von ihm fallen würde, und dass er wieder frei atmen konnte. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.


	2. II

**Zweites Kapitel**

Harry stand an seinem Fenster und rauchte noch eine. Es war ein heisser Tag gewesen, dieser letzte Ferientag, doch irgendwie war es Harry den ganzen Tag über merkwürdig kalt gewesen.  
Von dem Stoff, den er gekauft hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig, doch das war nicht so schlimm. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass noch ein kleiner Rest in der Tüte war, wenn er in Hogwarts ankam, dann konnte er sie einfach mit einem Zauberspruch wieder auffüllen.   
Als er fertig geraucht hatte, kehrte die Wärme in seinen Körper zurück. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte an Hogwarts.  
Er hatte in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel verraucht, doch wenn er erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts sein würde, dann würde er wieder etwas leiser treten. Das war ja auch eigentlich gar kein Problem. 

Harry war sehr glücklich als er am nächsten Tag seine Freunde wiedersah und während der ganzen Zugfahrt dachte er kein einziges Mal an die kleine Tüte, die ordentlich verpackt in einer von Onkel Vernons alten Socken ganz unten in seinem Koffer lag.   
« Du bist so still und so blass, Harry », sagte Ginny, die mit ihm, Neville, Luna, Ron und Hermine im Abteil saß. « Ist dir nicht gut ? »  
« Ich bin ein bisschen krank, das ist alles », sagte er ausweichend.  
« Wenn wir erst einmal in Hogwarts sind wird sich das legen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ein gutes Festessen hatt noch niemandem geschadet, nicht wahr ? », sagte Ron glücklich.  
« Wofür brauchtest du eigentlich das Geld, das ich dir geschickt habe, Harry ? », fragte Hermine. « Ich hatte es dich auch schon in meinem Brief gefragt, doch du hast nicht mehr geantwortet. »   
« Achja…das hatte ich ganz vergessen, entschuldige bitte. Ich…ich hatte Dudleys neue Playstation aus versehen runtergeschmissen, und die Dursleys zwangen mich, es selbst zu bezahlen…jedenfalls vielen Dank nochmal. », sagte er nervös.  
« Kein Problem », sagte Hermine, betrachtete Harry dabei jedoch ziemlich misstrauisch.

Harry war den ganzen weiteren Tag über noch so schweigsam und mit der Zeit wurde er auch zusehends nervöser.  
Beim Festessen aß er nicht viel, er hatte keinen Appetit. Dort standen die besten Speisen vor ihm ausgebreitet, doch er liess sie stehen, was er den andern mit deiner angeblichen Krankheit erklärte.   
« Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, Harry », meinte Ginny, die ihm schräg gegenüber saß.  
« Nein nein, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht…da geh ich nur hin wenn ich mal keine Knochen mehr in 'nem Arm hab oder so… », erwiderte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings nicht richtig gelang.  
Er erwartete nur noch sehnlichst das Ende dieser Veranstaltung.

Kaum war das Festmahl aufgehoben, so lief der inzwischen kreidebleiche Harry in seinen Schlafsaal, nahm das Päckchen mit dem Heroin aus seinem Koffer (wobei er achtlos alles andere aus seinem Koffer auf den Boden warf) und sprach schnell den Zauberspruch, der das kleine Päckchen wieder auffüllte. Schnell fischte er noch seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Durcheinander, legte ihn um und lief wie ein Getriebener aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht : Den Astronomie-Turm. Er schlug die Tür auf und trat hinaus in die warme Sommerluft, die er nicht spürte.   
Erst als er mit seinem Zauberstab den Joint angezündet und ein paar Züge genommen hatte, kehrte die Wärme wieder in seinen Körper zurück. Es ging ihm wieder gut und er war wieder in Einklang mit der Welt.


	3. III

**Drittes Kapitel**

Eigentlich war alles wie immer. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny, sie lachten, stritten, schimpften über die Lehrer und die vielen Hausaufgaben.  
Eine Zeit lang konnte Harry sich daran beteiligen. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie unglaublig egal ihm das im Grunde genommen alles war. Die anderen konnten sich über solche banalen Alltäglichkeiten vielleicht noch aufregen, doch er nicht. Es gab wichtigere Sachen, die Harry weitaus mehr aufregten.  
So lief es jedes Mal ab. Harry war vertieft in irgendein total unwichtiges Gespräch, bis sich eine kleine Kreatur in seinem Kopf meldete.  
« Das ist doch alles scheissegal, das interessiert dich doch in Wahrheit gar nicht ! », sagte sie. « Sirius ist tot ! Die Prophezeihung ! Voldemort ! Das sind Dinge, die wirklich wichtig sind. »  
Und Dinge, die einen ziemlich deprimieren.  
« Du weißt, wodurch es dir besser geht. », sagte die Kreatur dann heimtückisch.  
Dann schlich sich Harry davon, unter irgendeinem Vorwand, und machte, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Dass er den ganzen Mist einfach vergessen konnte. 

« Harry, was ist los mit dir ? Du bist so komisch in letzter Zeit. Was machst du, wenn du so plötzlich verschwindest ? »  
Es war Ginny, die als erste erkannt hatte, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte.  
« Ich bin meistens in der Bibliothek », antwortete er flüchtig.   
« Wieso hab ich dich denn da noch nie gesehen ? Und du bist immer so bleich, deine Leistungen im Unterricht werden anscheinend immer schlechter, du fliegst schlechter, du bist so mager geworden, du wirkst immer so abwesend…Was ist nur mit dir ? Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich ! » Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
« Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Ginny », sagte Harry und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, nicht durchzudrehen. « Es ist alles in Ordnung, OK ? Du hast sowieso keine Ahnung, was Sorgen sind….läufst hier rum…hast keine Ahnung… Jedenfalls…ich muss weg. Man sieht sich, Ginny… » 

Am nächsten Tag ließen Ginny und die anderen ihn zum Glück größtenteils in Ruhe, was Harry nur recht war. Der Streit mit Ginny hatte ihm zugesetzt, danach hatte er soviel genommen wie noch nie.  
Als er am Abend jedoch in seinen Schlafsaal ging, traf ihn ein Schock. 

Ginny saß auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett, über seinen Koffer gebeugt, hektisch dabei diesen zu durchsuchen.  
Harry stürmte auf sie zu, packte sie fest am Oberarm und stieß sie vom Koffer weg, so dass sie hart auf den Boden fiel.  
« Was soll die Scheiße ?! », schrie er sie an.  
Ginny lag auf dem Boden und fing an heftig zu weinen.  
« Ja, Harry ! Was soll die Scheiße ?! », schrie sie ihn zurück an. Sie heulte immer noch. « Ich will nicht zusehen, wie du dich kaputt machst ! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir, bitte lass dir helfen, ich flehe dich an !! »  
Es tat Harry weh, Ginny so da liegen zu sehen. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, und jetzt lag sie da wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Er ging langsam auf sie zu, doch Ginny wich zurück.  
« Du machst mir Angst, Harry ! Du hast mir wehgetan, wieso machst du sowas ?? Früher warst du nie so ! »  
Harry stand da und wusste absolut nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte.  
« Ginny, ich…es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe….aber du…du kannst mich nicht verstehen, du… »  
« Dann erklär es mir ! », schluchzte sie. « Aber du redest ja mit niemandem mehr ! »  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und fing nun auch an mit weinen.  
Ginny stand auf und setzte sich vor Harry auf die Knie. Sie versuchte, seine Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen, doch er ließ es nicht zu.  
« Harry ! Harry, sieh mich an ! », sagte sie mit befehlender Stimme, die es Harry unmöglich machte, nicht zu gehorchen.  
Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah sie an. Ginny war erschreckt, wie verzweifelt und hilflos er aussah.  
« Ich liebe dich, Harry. Bitte vergiss das nie. Aber du machst es mir verdammt schwer, dich zu lieben. »

Und ohne groß zu überlegen küsste sie ihn.  
« Bitte, hör auf damit. », sagte sie, nachdem der lange, innige Kuss geendet hatte. « Für mich. »  
Und damit erhob sie sich und verließ den Schlafsaal.


	4. IV

**Viertes Kapitel**

Nicht, dass Harry es nicht versucht hätte. Er hatte versucht, aufzuhören, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Es war, als stünde er unter einem Imperius-Fluch von der kleinen bösen Kreatur in seinem Kopf, die ihn immer wieder dazu drängte, etwas zu nehmen.   
Harry empfand etwas für Ginny, das weit über Freundschaft hinausreichte, das war ihm klar geworden als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Für die kurze Zeit ihres Kusses waren zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit die furchtbare Traurigkeit und die unendliche Leere aus Harrys Körper verschwunden und hatten einem unglaublichen Glücksgefühl Platz gemacht. Als er wieder Mal auf dem Astronomieturm stand, in die sternenklare Nacht hinausschaute, rauchte, und an diesen Kuss zurück dachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Gefühl gar nicht so genau bestimmen konnte.   
« Wenn ich es nicht genau definieren kann », dachte er selbstmitleidig « dann muss es wohl Glück sein. » 

« Wir haben ein Problem », sagte Hermine.  
Sie stand mit Ginny und Ron in der Küche von Harrys Haus, dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 4. Die Drei hatten dem Orden klargemacht, es gäbe etwas sehr ernstes, worüber sie mit ihnen sprechen müssten.   
« Harry », fing Hermine an und machte eine kurze Pause, es fiel ihr schwer es auszusprechen. Außerdem verstärkte dies die dramatische Wirkung des folgenden um ein vielfaches. « ist heroinabhängig ».  
Leider hatte ihre Botschaft nicht die erhoffte Wirkung. Alle versammelten Mitglieder des Phönixordens schauten Hermine ratlos an, sie wussten gar nicht, über was sie da eigentlich redete. Bis auf Arthur Weasley und Dumbledore, die beide extrem geschockt aussahen.   
« Wie…wie kommt ihr darauf ? », fragte Mr. Weasley ungläubig.   
« Wir haben das hier in seinem Koffer gefunden », sagte Ginny und hielt ein kleines Päckchen mit einem weißen Pulver hoch. « Heroin. Ganz klar. », ergänzte Hermine.  
« Ist er denn wirklich abhängig ? », fragte nun Dumbledore, der sich bereits gefasst hatte, und die drei dabei eindringlich ansah. Man sah ihm an, dass er höchst besorgt und alarmiert war.   
« Er hat sich total verändert. Er ist immer aufgekratzt, verschwindet urplötzlich, und als ich ihn zur Rede gestellt habe, ist er komplett ausgetickt und hat mir wehgetan. », sagte Ginny, deren Mine sich versteinert hatte.  
« Könnte uns mal bitte jemand aufklären, über was hier gesprochen wird ? », forderte Mrs. Weasley lauthals.  
« Heroin ist eine Droge, Molly…eine Muggeldroge, die schlimmste, die es gibt um genau zu sein. Ohne äußere Hilfe kommt man nicht mehr davon los »  
« Aber wieso hat er Ginny wehgetan ? », fragte Lupin sachlich. « Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich ».  
« Das ist, was das Heroin aus ihm gemacht hat. Er hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, er weiß nicht, was er tut und er meint es nicht so. Als er realisierte was er mir angetan hatte, fing er an verzweifelt zu weinen. Er ist absolut am Ende, total verzweifelt », schloss Ginny und fing wieder an zu weinen. Ron war kreidebleich.  
« Wir müssen etwas unternehmen », sagte Dumbledore. « Bevor es zu spät ist. » 

Aber er versuchte es weiter, schließlich wollte er Ginny etwas beweisen. So lange hatte er es noch nie ausgehalten. Seit dem vorgestrigen Morgen hatte er nichts mehr genommen, und nun war es immerhin schon Abend.  
Und er merkte es : Er war dem Imperius Fluch der kleinen Kreatur hilflos ausgesetzt, ihm wurde schlecht, er brach in Schweiß aus, obwohl es doch November war. Sein ganzes Denken war nur noch auf eines fokussiert.  
Er stand vom Tisch auf und suchte erst gar nicht mehr nach irgendwelchen sinnlosen Ausreden. Getrieben von dem einzigen Gedanken, der sich in seinem Kopf befand, lief er zum Astronomie-Turm. Schlug die Tür auf, nahm einen Joint aus seiner Tasche und wollte ihn anzünden, doch der zauberstab flog ihm aus den Händen. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah : Es stand bereits jemand auf dem Astronomie-Turm. Es war...


	5. V

**Fünftes Kapitel**

…Hermine.   
Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht und sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick, als wäre sie eine Fatamorgana, betrachtet, da flog ihm auch noch der Joint aus der Hand. Hermine fing ihn geschickt mit der Hand, in der sie bereits Harrys Zauberstab hielt, auf..  
« Was soll das ?! », fuhr Harry sie an. « Was hast du hier zu suchen ?! »  
« Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du so treibst », antwortete Hermine gelassen.  
« Hör' zu Hermine, ich hab' keine Zeit für solche Spielchen, klar ?! Jetzt gib mir einfach meine Sachen zurück und geh' wieder zu den andern ! Das hier ist wichtig ! »  
« Ach, du empfindest es also als wichtig, deinen Körper und deinen Geist zu zerstören ? Interessante Ansicht… », sagte Hermine und schien ernsthaft über Harrys Ansicht nachzudenken.  
« Ich hab' dich gewarnt, Hermine ! », sagte Harry drohend und näherte sich ihr. « Gib mir meine Sachen zurück, oder ich muss dir wehtun ! »  
Er stand jetzt bedrohlich nahe bei ihr und hielt seine offene Hand ausgestreckt. Hermine merkte, dass sie zitterte.  
« Du hast keinen Zauberstab, Harry. Wie willst du mir also wehtun ? Ich gebe dir deine Sachen nicht zurück, denn ich will nicht, dass - »  
In diesem Moment setzte Harry, rasend vor Wut, zu einem Faustschlag an, doch noch bevor er richtig ausgeholt hatte wurde er mit unglaublicher Wucht zurückgeschleudert und prallte hart gegen die Mauer des Astronomieturms. Erneut stand er auf und lief blind auf Hermine zu, das einzige, was er wollte war ihr Schmerz zuzufügen, sie einen winzigen Teil seiner Verzweiflung und seines Schmerzes spüren zu lassen…doch er kam nicht weit. Es schien, als lief er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand an, er konnte sich Hermine nicht nähern.  
« GIB ES MIR ZURÜCK, DU DRECKIGE DIEBIN, SCHLAMMBLUT, DU HAST ES MIR GESTOHLEN, GIB MIR MEINE SACHEN ZURÜCK VERDAMMT NOCHMAL… », schrie er, dass es Hermine kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Harrys furchtbare Schreie hallten auf den ganzen Schlossgründen wider.  
Rasend vor Wut versuchte er immer noch verzweifelt, die unsichtbare Mauer zu durchbrechen, schlug und trat nach Hermine, die während der ganzen Zeit auf dem selben Fleck gestanden und keinen Finger gerührt hatte. Immer noch schrie Harry unzusammenhängende Worte wie « SCHLAMMBLUT » oder « DIEBIN », doch schien er nicht mehr richtig zu wissen, um was es eigentlich ging. Endlich sackte er, am Ende seiner Kräfte, erschöpft in sich zusammen und erbrach sich zwei Mal auf den Boden.  
Lange sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort.  
« Ich wünschte, meine Mutter wäre hier…ich will meine Mutter sehen, sie könnte mich verstehen, mir helfen, sie wüsste, was zut un wäre… », sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. Er sah aus als hätte er schlimme Fieberträume und liege im Sterben ; immer noch lag er auf dem Boden.  
« Hermine...geh, nimm meine Sachen mit, aber geh ! Ich will nicht, dass du mich ansiehst, dass du da mit hinein gezogen wirst…ich bin verloren, ich war schon immer verloren, aber du…du hast ein glückliches Leben, lass es dir nicht von mir kaputtmachen… »  
« Red keinen Unsinn, Harry…ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich begleiten bis es dir wieder gut geht ! Keiner von uns wird je von deiner Seite weichen ! »  
« Aber Ginny…was habe ich ihr angetan…sie ist so schön, und ich…was habe ich nur getan… »  
« Ginny liebt dich auch weiterhin, Harry ! Sie ist dir nicht böse, sie ist nur entsetzt darüber, was du dir antust ! »  
« Ich…ich hab es ja versucht… », stöhnte Harry, und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. « sieh mich an, Hermine, ich habe es ja versucht…aber es geht nicht… ich kann nicht…»  
« Natürlich kannst du ! Du bist Harry Potter, verdammt nochmal ! Du bist mit viel schlimmerem fertig geworden ! »  
« Die Prophezeihung… »  
« …ist zerbrochen ! Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen ! »  
« Was zerbrochen ist, ist nur die Aufzeichnung der Prophezeihung…der, der dabei war, als sie gemacht wurde kann sie noch immer aufrufen…Dumbledore hat sie mir am Ende des letzten Jahres gezeigt, Hermine ». Allein der Gedanke daran schien Harry unglaubliche Angst einzujagen.  
« Was ? », fragte Hermine schockiert. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend trat Angst auch in ihr Gesicht. « Oh mein Gott…aber…was besagt sie ? »   
Jetzt wurde Harrys Geist wieder klar, und auch seine Stimme wurde wieder deutlich und fest. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schien ihm richtig klar zu sein, was er sagte.  
« Gib mir meine Sachen zurück. »


	6. VI

**Sechstes Kapitel**

Verdammt. Sie war darauf reingefallen, hatte sich erpressen lassen. Harry mochte zwar körperlich am Ende seiner Kräfte und geistig nicht mehr fähig einen klaren gedanken zu fassen sein, aber wenn es um die Droge ging, konnte er wieder klar denken.  
Immer wieder erstaunlich, was dieses Teufelszeug mit den Menschen anstellt, dachte sie.  
Harry lag gegen die Mauer gelehnt auf dem Boden und schaute sie nicht an. Er war völlig erschöpft, schaute in die Sterne und wünschte sich, er hätte wenigstens eine Zigarette.  
« Nein », sagte Hermine dann. « Ich werde dir deine Sachen nicht zurückgeben. Für nichts in der Welt, bis du nicht endlich davon los bist. »  
« Dann werde ich sterben, Hermine. Ich fühle es, ich war schon ein paar mal so nahe dran, ich spüre, es ist wieder so weit…ich fühle mich hundsmiserabel ». Seine Stimme verriet keine Emotionen. Er war absolut erschöpft und sagte dies, als sei er ein objektiver Beobachter seines eigenen Todes. Als würde es ihm nichts bedeuten. Im Moment würde es wohl eher eine Erlösung für ihn sein, dachte Hermine.

Als Harry aufwachte, war er an einem Ort, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam. Ein Ort aus einem Traum, den er vor vielen Jahren mal geträumt hatte… Ein lang gezogener, schmaler Raum war es. Sehr hoch, mit hohen Fenstern gegenüber von seinem Bett. Vermutlich in einem Schloss oder so etwas ähnlichem… Er blickte sich um und sah, vorbei an all den anderen Betten, ein Büro, aus der eine Frau auf ihn zugewuselt kam. Er war im Krankenflügel.  
« Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr, Harry Schatz ? », fragte Madam Pomfrey, während sie Harry den Zauberstab auf die Stirn legte und wartete, welche Farbe er annahm.  
Ja, dachte Harry. Am Wetter war wirklich nichts auszusetzen. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wie er hier her gekommen war…  
« Wie fühlst du dich ? »  
« Absolut erschöpft », sagte Harry. « Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. »   
« Ach, das ist auch nicht so wichtig, mein Junge, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken…wahrscheinlich bist du sowieso viel zu müde dafür. Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder gesund bist. », sagte Madam Pomfrey.  
Gesund ?, dachte Harry. Wenn ich im Moment etwas weiss, dann dass ich nicht gesund bin.

Es war bedeutend dunkler als, Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte ; es dämmerte bereits. Allerdings fühlte er sich um einiges wacher. Langsam stand er auf und merkte, dass er schlimme Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er setzte sich in die Nische vor dem Fenster, und während er auf die schönen Schlossgründe hinab sah wärmte die Abendsonne sein bleiches Gesicht und seine kalten Knochen.  
Als die Sonne komplett untergegangen war, ging er ins Badezimmer und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Verdammt, was war er mager geworden.

Harry verlor in den kommenden Tagen vollkommen das Zeitgefühl. Er war die ganze Zeit allein, nur Madame Pomfrey kam manchmal nach dem rechten sehen, wenn er wach war. Doch er wachte meistens nur für kurze Zeit auf, und meistens erbrach er sich dann. Er fühlte nichts, nur die furchtbare Leere in seinem Körper.

« Was ist mit mir ? », fragte er Madam Pomfrey eines Tages, und dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen musste wohl Mittag sein. « Wieso bin ich hier ? »   
« Du hast deinen Körper ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, mein Lieber…das musst du jetzt erst einmal auskurieren. »   
« Wieso kommt mich niemand besuchen, Madam Pomfrey ? » Diese Frage brannte ihm schon länger auf der Zunge. Wo waren die anderen ? Was hatte er getan ?  
« Mein Junge, ich glaube du weisst nicht, wie nahe du dem Tod warst. Würde dich jetzt jemand besuchen, wäre das viel zu viel Aufregung für dich. Du könntest sterben. »

Ein paar Tage später konnte Harry ein paar Stunden hintereinander wach bleiben, ohne direkt wieder einzuschlafen, vor allem aber, ohne sich zu erbrechen. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen, hatte Madam Pomfrey gesagt.  
Langsam setzte er auch wieder etwas Fett an. Die Taubheit und die Leere waren immer noch da. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder etwas fühlen würde.

Die erste, die Harry besuchen kam, war Ginny. Er stand gerade vor dem Fenster und schaute mal wieder der Dämmerung zu, als sie kam, ihn von hinten umarmte und ihren Kopf fest an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Sie schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.  
Harry drehte sich um.  
« Ich habe dich vermisst », sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
« Ich…Ginny es tut mir furchtbar Leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte das, was ich getan habe wieder rückgängig machen, es tut mir so Leid…aber ich…ich kann es nicht ändern, ich kann mich nicht ändern… » Verzweifelt suchte er nach Entschuldigungen, für was es keine Entschuldigung gab.  
Ginny legte ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Lippen, und sagte sanft : « Shhhh ». Als Harry ruhig war, nahm sie die Finger von seinen Lippen und küsste ihn langsam und zärtlich. Gefühle regten sich in Harry. Schwache, betäubte Gefühle, die jetzt langsam wieder wach wurden. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel spürte er etwas, wenn auch nur ganz schwach. Aber er merkte, dass tief in ihm verborgen, alte, totgeglaubte Gefühle zu neuem Leben erweckten. Man musste ihnen nur noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen.


	7. VII

**Siebtes Kapitel**

Harry lag in seinem Bett und zitterte. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte, es waren bestimmt über 25 Grad Raumteperatur, doch Harry fror. Er wusste, was er brauchte, seinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht könnte er es versuchen, vielleicht würde es klappen, nur noch dieses eine Mal…Mit wild getriebenem Blick stand er auf, immer noch zitternd, und lief panisch durch den Raum.  
Verdammt, wo war nur sein Zauberstab, er musste ihn finden…Accio !, rief er, ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB !, doch er wollte einfach nicht kommen.  
Verdammt, jetzt kam auch noch Madam Pomfrey auf ihn zugelaufen, er bekam Angst, schreckliche Angst, er zitterte immer heftiger, er musste es zur Tür schaffen, raus, dann würden sie ihn nicht mehr finden, vielleicht würde er irgendwo einen Zauberstab auftreiben können, einen Zauberstab, er musste einen Zauberstab auftreiben…Er zog ruckartig an der Tür – verdammt, sie war verschlossen ! Er lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen, doch noch immer blieb die Tür unbeweglich, Madam Pomfrey kam immer näher, diese Todesfee in Krankenschwestergestalt, er war sich sicher, so bald ein Wort aus ihrem Mund entwich, würde er sterben, er musste es verhindern, presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie, schrie aus Leibeskräften, auf dass dieser furchtbare Dämon weichen solle…Er sank zu Boden, er hatte den Kampf verloren, er sah nur noch verschwommen, wie die Todesfee langsam und genüsslich auf ihn zukam, ihren Mund öffnete…

Draussen auf den Schlossgründen lag hoher Schnee. Wie lange mochte er nun schon hier sein ? Er wusste es nicht. An einzelne Ereignisse konnte er sich erinnern, zum Beispiel dass Ginny ihn besucht hatte, dass er sich im Spiegel angeschaut hatte…aber wie lange lag all das zurück ? Tage ? Wochen ? Stunden ? Harry konnte es nicht sagen.  
Er versuchte, sich etwas umzudrehen, um nach Ms. Pomfrey Ausschau zu halten. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wieso zum Teufel konnte er sich nicht bewegen ?  
Die Tür ging auf und ein Mann rauschte hinein. Es war Dumbledore.  
« Wie geht es dir, Harry ? », fragte er und blickte zu ihm hinab.  
Verdammt, was für eine seltendämliche Frage, dachte Harry.  
« Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. », sagte er.  
« Ja, das sind Maßnahmen, um dich vor dir selbst zu schützen. Du hattest vor einer Woche einen schlimmen Anfall, bei dem du versucht hast, auszubrechen. Die Anstrengung hätte dich beinahe umgebracht. »  
Einen Anfall ?, dachte Harry. Verdammte Scheisse.  
« Ich…ich brauche jemanden, der mir sagt, welches Datum wir haben, Professor…mir…mir geht es gut, ich muss nur wissen, welcher Tag heute ist… »  
« Heute ist der siebzehnte Dezember, Harry. Es scheint, als hättest du dich trotz deines Anfalls gut erholt, auch wenn deine Lage noch immer nicht die beste ist. Madam Pomfrey hat eingewilligt, dich noch eine Woche hier zu behalten, und dich dann provisorisch gehen zu lassen. Die Familie Weasley hat dich herzlich zu ihrem Weihnachtsfest eingeladen. »   
Weihnachten…Weihnachten mit den Weasleys, Weihnachten mit Ginny, das klang gut…aber dann würde er wieder in einem Haus voller Magie sein, bei anderen Menschen, denen er wehtun könnte…und plötzlich bekam Harry Angst vor sich selbst.  
« Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das schaffe », sagte er ängstlich. Allein die Vorstellung daran, er könnte Ginny noch einmal etwas antun, war furchtbar.  
« Ich hab Angst »  
« Du wirst das schon hinkriegen, Harry, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich meine – schließlich bist du Harry Potter ! »  
Harry musste schmunzeln. Ja, dieser Harry Potter hatte wirklich schon einiges gemeistert in seinem Leben…wieso sollte er damit nicht auch fertig werden ?

Mr. Weasley und Ginny kamen ihn am Morgen des 24. Dezember abholen. Mr. Weasley hatte wieder ein Auto vom Ministerium organisiert, alles andere wäre zu anstrengend für Harry gewesen.  
Er saß gerade wieder auf dem Fenstersims, als Ginny eintrat.  
« Hallo, Harry », begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd, kam auf ihn zu, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
« Bereit zur Abreise ? »  
« Ich…ich hatte jetzt eine Zeit lang nur diese Kittel an, ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wo mein Koffer ist, man hat mir dies hier gegeben… », sagte er und wies auf die Kleider, die er anhatte.  
Der Auszug aus dem Krankenflügel, der Gedanke, wieder an die frische Luft und zu anderen Leuten zu kommen, war wohl etwas zu abenteuerlich für Harry und schüchterte ihn ein, so dass er versuchte, von seiner Rat- und Hilflosigkeit abzulenken. Schließlich hatte er seine eigene kleine Welt seit über zwei Monaten nicht mehr verlassen.   
« Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry », beruhigte ihn Ginny. « Es ist alles organisiert. »  
« Ist Hedwig auch da ? Ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie wird sich fragen, was los ist… »  
« Hedwig geht es gut, und sie freut sich schon riesig auf dich ! Genau wie wir alle. Es wird ein wunderschönes Fest, Harry. Vertrau mir. »

Es kostete Harry große Anstrengung, zu gehen, so dass die beiden nur langsam vorankamen. Er ging sher langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, wie ein Kleinkind, das gerade erst gehen gelernt hat. Ginny ging geduldig mit, wartete, wenn Harry eine Pause machen musste, und stützte ihn, wenn sie Treppen hinunter gingen.  
« Es…es ist nur, ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr so weit gegangen… », sagte er immer wieder zur Entschuldigung.  
« Es ist schon gut, Harry », sagte Ginny dann immer in einem beruhigenden, leisen Ton. « Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du willst. »

Und schliesslich – endlich waren sie durch das große, hölzerne Portal geschritten, und endlich konnte Harry wieder den Wind auf seinem Gesicht spüren, die Frische spüren und die Luft einatmen…Er versuchte, zwei Mal tief einzuatmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, so viel Luft konnten seine Lungen noch nicht auf einmal aufnehmen.  
Am Tor zu den Schlossgründen stand Mr. Weasley und winkte ihnen gut gelaunt zu. Harry erwiderte seinen Gruß etwas zaghaft und schwach.   
Vielleicht, dachte Harry, vielleicht könnte es ja dieses Mal gut gehen. Wer konnte das schon wissen ?


	8. VIII

**Achtes Kapitel**

Mr. Weasley fuhr bedächtig und ruhig, und während die Landschaft vorüberzog, schlief Harry in Ginnys Arm ein. Während der Fahrt streichelte sie ihm beruhigend den Kopf.

« Aufwachen », flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr, als sie am Fuchsbau angekommen waren.  
« Wir sind da »  
Harry blinzelte und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war einer dieser kalten, aber unlaublich schönen Wintertage, keine Wolke war zu sehen, die Bäume standen kahl, und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und leuchtete schon beinahe weiß.  
Niemand stand vor dem Fuchsbau, um ihn zu empfangen. Das war gut, denn er hatte schon ein kollektives « Willkommen zu Hause »-Empfangskomitee vor der Haustür befürchtet.

Mr. Weasley trug seinen Koffer, sperrte die Tür auf, und Harry trat, in Ginnys Arm, ein. Aus der Küche konnte Harry leichtes Gezänk vernehmen, anscheinend hielten sich dort Ron, Hermine und Mrs. Weasley auf.  
« Mom, muss es wirklich schon wieder Zwiebelsuppe geben ? Da kommt's mir fast schon hoch, wenn ich die nur ansehe ! »  
« Ron, benimm dich ! Du weist genau, dass die Zwiebeln gegessen werden müssen, bevor sie nicht mehr gut sind ! »  
« Aber du hast sie doch erst vor einer Woche gek- »  
« Schluss jetzt, Ron ! Hörst du Hermine sich etwa beklagen ? Sie weiß, wie wichtig der verantwortungsvolle Umgang mit Lebensmitteln heutzutage ist ! »  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron noch etwas gesagt hatte, was verdächtig nach « Was für ein Blödsinn » geklungen hatte.

Dann trat Mr. Weasley ein und auf einmal wurde es still. Harry schaute Ginny an, und sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Die beiden gingen hinein und sofort erhebten sich Ron und Hermine, um Harry zu begrüßen. Hermine umarmte ihn und Harry glaubte einige Tränen bei ihr gesehen zu haben.  
Harrys Freunde und die Weasleys hatten beschlossen, kein großes Aufheben aus Harrys Rückkehr zu machen, aber so ganz gelang es ihnen nicht. Hermine beherrschte sich zwar gut, aber als sie von Harry ablies, weinte sie immer noch stumm.  
Auch Ron war sichtlich bewegt, als er Harrys Hand nahm und ihn anschliessend umarmte.  
Harrys Freunde taten, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie machten Harry nie Vorwürfe und taten einfach, als habe Harry eine lange, schwere Krankheit durchlitten, die jetzt geheilt war.  
Und in all den folgenden Jahren ihrer Freundschaft verlor niemand jemals wieder ein Wort über diese Zeit.

Am Abend fand dann das Heiligabend-Festessen statt. Harry saß neben Ginny und aß und redete nicht viel. Die meiste Zeit hörte er nur zu, was ihn aber sehr glücklich machte. Endlich war er wieder unter normalen Menschen, in einem warmen Wohnzimmer, an einem Tisch voller wundervoller Speisen. Er fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, auch wenn er unscheinbar und zurückhaltend auf seinem Stuhl saß, und nur selten etwas sagte.

Die nächsten Tage lang tat Harry nicht viel. Meistens saß er, eingehüllt in eine Decke, auf der Veranda der Weasleys in der Sonne. Ginny stand oft in der Tür und beobachtete ihn, er erinnerte sie dabei an eine alte Dame, die man im Rollstuhl in die Sonne geschoben hatte. Harry sprach noch immer nicht viel, aber es ging ihm sichtlich besser und er aß auch wieder mehr, sehr zur Freude von Mrs. Weasley. Sie hatte sich fast nicht mit seiner Appetitlosigkeit abfinden können, ungläubig, dass ein Mensch mit so wenig Nahrung überleben könnte.  
Langsam erweckten die Sonne und die Geborgenheit seinen müden Körper wieder zum Leben ; nicht ein einziges Mal dachte Harry in diesen Ferien an Voldemort oder die Prophezeihung.

An Sylvester hatten die Weasleys – natürlich - ein großes Festessen veranstaltet. Harry aß diesmal reichlich, aber noch immer redete er nicht viel. Er sollte für den Rest seines Lebens ein recht schweigsamer Mensch bleiben.  
Nach dem Festmahl fanden sich alle im schneebedeckten Garten der Weasleys wieder, um das von Fred und George extra kreirte Feuerwerk zu bestaunen.  
« Denkt dran, », widerholten sie immer wieder, « dass es dieses Feuerwerk nicht käuflich zu erwerben gibt ! »  
« Ihr seid also die einzig Auserwählten, die diesen historischen Moment in der Geschichte des Feuerwerkes bestaunen dürfen ! »  
« Wir wissen es, George, Schatz ! », rief Mrs. Weasley. « Aber jetzt seid doch so nett und macht euch bereit es zu zünden, es ist immerhin schon fast Mitternacht ! »

Das, was anschliessend folgte, zauberte sogar Harry ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Fred und George mussten unglaublich lange daran gefeilt haben, so vielfältig war es. Harry wünschte sich, noch mindestens 4 zusätzliche Augenpaare zu haben, damit er alles sehen konnte. Mit seinem einen Augenpaar war dies schlichtweg unmöglich.  
« Hey…ist das etwa ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht ? », fragte Ginny Harry belustigt, als das Feuerwerk vorbei war. Die beiden standen eng aneinander etwas abseits der Menge, die begeistert das Feuerwerk kommentierten, denn jeder hatte etwas anderes gesehen, beziehungsweise nicht gesehen.  
« Ja, ja…das war schon ein klasse Feuerwerk. »  
Ginny lachte. « Alles gute für's neue Jahr, Harry ! » Dann küssten sie sich.

In dieser Nacht schliefen Harry und Ginny miteinander. Es war das wundervollste, intensivste und zerbrechlichste was er jemals gefühlt hatte, und von da an wusste er, dass es niemals eine andere in seinem Leben geben würde als Ginny. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, das war ihm in dieser Nacht klar geworden.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Harry und Ginny in die Küche und trafen dort auf Mrs. Weasley. Sie saß bei ihrem Tee und sah tod unglücklich aus.  
« Was ist los, Mum ? », fragte Ginny.  
« Ach Kinder… », sagte sie nur.  
« Ich freu mich ja so für euch. Es… »  
Sie sah Harry an, und konnte ihre Zweifel und ihre Angst nicht verbergen.  
« Es ist nur… » Endlich schien sie sich entschlossen zu haben, das zu sagen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.  
« Remus wurde letzte Nacht ermordet, Harry. Man hat ihn heute Morgen gefunden. Es tut mir leid. » 

Sekundenlang stand Harry wie gelähmt da. Was hatte Mrs. Weasley gerade gesagt ? Lupin ? Ermordet ?  
Er fuhr sich in die Haare und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Verdammte Scheisse.  
Er lief die Treppe hoch, in Ginnys Zimmer. Dort lager, auf dem Fenstersims. Ginnys Zauberstab.  
Er ergriff ihn.  
Lupin. Remus. Tod.  
Er hielt den Zauberstab hoch. Konzentrierte sich auf die weiße Substanz, und sprach innerlich schon den Beschwörungsspruch.  
Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, sein ganzer Körper bebte und zitterte unkontrolliert, vor allem sein rechter Arm mit dem Zauberstab. Er fochte einen schweren inneren Kampf aus.   
Der Kampf dauerte fast zwei Minuten..  
Dann sank er auf die Knie und ließ den Zauberstab fallen.

Harry erfuhr nie, dass Ginny all dies mit angesehen hatte. Aber als er fünf Minuten später wieder in die Küche stand, drückte sie ihn fest an sich, so als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte.


End file.
